OCs NEEDED
by PUDDINGfight-those-fairies
Summary: I need OCs for a Percy Jackson story. Read more for all info.
1. OC Submission Info

Ello, my find friends,

Name's Raven. I'm in need of some Percy Jackson OCs.

I don't exactly have a plot worked out yet, but I usually get characters before I write the story.

Submit your OCs with the following form:

Name: Maria (Ria) Wilson

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Hades

Physical Appearance: long black hair, usually tied into a braid, crystal purple eyes, tropical tan skin, average height, average weight

Weapon(s): Throwing knives

Personality: Brave, but quiet. Hopeful, but tries not to get too hopeful (usually fails). Puts too much trust in people and gets hurt. Stands up for people and ideals that she believes in. Good in a crisis. Curious (always walks into the creepy building to see what's there). Tends to be alone most of the time. Also tends to do things before thinking it through. Doesn't truly understand that murder is wrong.

Back Story: With the ban on Big Three kids lifted, one of the results was Ria. Her mother, Mary, didn't want a kid, so she dropped Ria off at her brother's house. Ria was raised by that brother, Kyle. Her mother dropped in from time to time, and when Ria turned ten, she stole her from the happy life Kyle had built for his niece. Mary knew what her daughter could do- she knew that Ria could kill just by wanting someone dead. And she used that, making her young daughter destroy people she didn't want alive.

Special Abilities: Can make people die

Of course, not all need to be quite that grim. I need some relief characters, after all. So put your characters in the reviews! Thanks a bunch, guys.

Here's an empty form to copy-and-paste:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Physical Appearance:

Weapon(s):

Personality:

Back Story:

Special Abilities:


	2. Prologue

A woman pulled a young girl behind her. "Mom," the girl said, "what are we doing?"

"You'll see, Maria. It's a surprise." With a smile on her face, the girl's mother led her into a suburban house with a perfectly trimmed lawn. "You're going to love this."

Maria allowed herself to revel in her mother's secret. Mary Wilson usually hated doing something like that for her daughter. In fact, Maria wasn't even sure her mother saw her as her child or as a tool for her to use anymore.

She took in a deep breath and shook the many images from her head. She didn't want this to be that kind of day.

"Close your eyes, Maria," Mrs. Wilson said. "Close them."

Smirking, Maria did as she was told. She followed her mother's lead, walking where she led her.

Mary stopped and set Maria in a specific place. "Okay," her mother said excitedly. "Open up."

Maria did. And she was not happy with what she saw. "Mom," she said quietly, frozen in place, "what did you do?"

"It's your birthday present!" Mary looked extremely proud of herself. "You're fifteen now. It's time you got into the family business."

"Mom, I've been in the family business. This is not what I wanted. At all. An iPad or something like that would have worked fine."

Maria was staring at an unconscious little boy.

"You know what you have to do. This will be your first official offing."

"Offing? Mom, this is murder."

"Exactly. Get rid of him."

The boy wiped off his cheek in his sleep. "What could he have done?" Maria demanded. "Why do you want him dead?"

"His father owed me something. I need you to kill him to get even. Do it." Her mother's voice came in a low growl. "Or face the consequences."

Maria always found the consequences to be worse than the life she took. But maybe that was just because of her strange experiences.

"He's just a boy!"

"You're just a girl!"

"All the more reason why I shouldn't do it." Maria set a glare on her mother. "I don't want to."

Mary sighed. "Fine. I didn't want to do this, but I'll ground you to the basement."

Reluctantly closing her eyes, Maria began to concentrate on the boy. She could feel the forces of life pulsing around her. The plants, the trees. The boy and her mother. The boy's was strong, vibrating through the air and into Maria's consciousness. She zeroed in on that one. The strength. His will was strong.

But Maria was stronger. She imagined the boy as nothing more than a sack of organs- nothing more than flesh covering bone. Not a human. Less than human. An it.

Maria envisioned his life force as a rope. She began pulling that rope toward herself, yanking his life into her own. Merging him with her. She became one with him. His memories, his likes, his dislikes. His pet peeves, and his family became hers for a brief moment. Then it slipped away. And the boy took his last breath.

"Good work," her mother said. "Welcome to the family."

_I don't want to be part of this family._


	3. Story Title

The name of Ria's story shall be...

Drum roll please...

The Song of the Silent Killer

What'cha think? Give me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.


	4. IT'S UP

Raven here.

It's finally here!

The Song of the Silent Killer is officially posted!

Put this after the website name. So (without spaces) www. fanfiction .net s/11248512/1/The-Song-of-the-Silent-Killer


End file.
